


Bad Luck

by superfamily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BruceTasha if you squint, Gay, M/M, WinterWidow if you squint, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Tony has bad luck, horrible luck, and one good luck charm.





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took me kind of a while to write and somehow it’s still bad, I’m sorry.

Surprisingly it wasn’t raining today. With Tony’s bad luck and the team’s constant negative attitude, they figured that it’d rain. An outdoor wedding was risky for them, but Tony is a big fan of risk. And he just really really wanted an outdoor wedding.

Tony was in his room, Steve was in another. Tony insisted on not seeing Steve before the wedding, he said that “It’s bad luck to see the bride before a wedding so it should also be bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.” He was adamant about reducing all risks of bad luck.

“Do you think we have enough security? Does Steve still want to marry me? Maybe one of you should go ask him?” Tony was spitting out questions like word vomit.

“Tony, there is no need for you to be nervous, everything is fine. And Clint and Natasha said they made sure there was enough security” Rhodey replied, while straightening his uniform jacket.

“You see, I trust Natasha, Clint not so much.”

“It’ll be fine, Tony.”

Bruce came into the room, and gave Tony his tie.

“Found your tie, Tony. Also—uh Tony are you okay?” Bruce said noteing the nerves radiating off of the billionaire.

“Oh I’m great. Couldn’t be better” Tony smiled nervously.

“You know, for a genius, you’re a terrible liar.”Bruce said quite focused on picking up Tony’s mannerisms.

“I just- what if- what if Steve doesn’t want to marry me anymore! I mean I have the worst luck, horrible luck. For all I know he could be halfway to Berlin by now” Tony had a bit of sweat dripping from his forehead, which he wiped away quick and started pacing around the room.

“Okay Tony, you’re really starting to freak me out” Rhodey exclaimed.

“No no Rhodey I’m fine trust me,” Tony was pacing faster as he said that, and taking extremely deep breaths.

“I’m gonna be right back...” Bruce said as he left the room in a hustle.

Steve was fixing the cuffs on his sleeves while standing in front of the mirror. Natasha was lounging on the bed, and talking with Bucky who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was a knock on the door, and Steve stopped what he was doing to get it, Natasha got up and got to the door first.

“I got it, finish getting ready Rogers.” Steve smiled at her and kept tugging at his suit. Nat opened the door and saw Bruce quite panicked, she stepped out of the room quietly, and closed the door behind her.

“Hey what’s going on?” asked Nat as she fixed the bobby pin sticking out of her hair.

“Tony, he’s having one of his anxiety attacks” Bruce started to panic too, not like a Tony panic but clearly he was worried for what Tony might do.

“Wait what? Why am I not surprised?” Nat rolled her eyes,

“But seriously what’s going on?” She followed up with.

“He’s going on about ‘what if Steve doesn’t want to marry me’ and how he has ‘horrible luck’. Nat I don’t know what to do.”

“Use one of your phds or something.”

“I’ve tried helping him with anxiety attacks before, doesn’t work out very well” Bruce added.

“Well what do you expect me to do?” Nat asked annoyed.

“Get Steve.” Bruce said.

“Before the wedding? They can’t see each other, Tony was very very adamant about that” Nat reminded him. She hated weddings. She thought they were quite pointless, kind of boring, and really drawn out. And beloved the whole idea of “not seeing you fiancé before the wedding” was total bullshit. She always called bullshit on things that were bullshit. But she loved Tony and Steve so she wanted to respect their wishes. And Tony did not want to see Steve before the wedding, he did not need anymore bad luck.

“Just have Steve talk to Tony through the door or something.” Nat thought about it for a second and agreed.

“Fine. Be right back.” She went back into the room and slammed the door behind her, she was always so aggressive, but really it just comes along with being an assassin.

“Hey Steve, it’s Tony. He needs you.”

“Wait what? Why? Is everything okay?” Steve stopped what he was doing, his eyes widened and he cleared his throat preparing himself for whatever bad news was coming.

“He’s having a really bad anxiety attack, and Bruce and Rhodey can’t seem to get him out of it” Nat hopped onto the bed and started looking at her phone.

“Wait does he have anxiety about marrying me?” and now Steve was getting nervous.

“I think it’s more anxiety about he believes you don’t want to marry him. And that because he has bad luck, you’ll ditch him.” Nat rolled her eyes, she was always telling Tony that he was too over dramatic, and has been advising him to go to a shrink or something, but Tony would insist that Jarvis was just as good a therapist as anyone else.

“How am I supposed to go see him, if he insists to not see my before the wedding?”

“Talk to him through the door,” Nat shrugged.

Not too long later Tony heard a knock on the door.

“Come in, Bruce!” He shouted from inside while continuing to pace around.

“Tones, it’s me.”

“Steve!? What are you doing here? I told you I don’t wanna see you before the wedding.”

“And you’re not going to see me, just talk to me through the door.”

Rhodey had already left the room by that point, he figured Tony needed his space.

Tony walked up to the door, and pressed his hand against it.

“Steve?”

“Yes Tony?”

“Do you still want to marry me? Like are you one hundred percent sure you want to marry me?”

Steve who was on the other side of the door leaned up against it, and took a deep breath.

“Tony I’ve never been so sure about anything.”

“I have bad luck. I’m very good at one night stands, because they leave and don’t come back...usually. And as far as relationships go, I’m not good at them. Pepper wanted me to give up being iron man. Pepper wanted me to do a lot. But I can’t be the perfect person in a relationship. I can’t—you deserve the world Steve. I can’t give you the world.”

“Tony,” Steve said in a melancholy tone.

“No Steve, you deserve everything,”

“Tony!” Steve shouted through the door.

“What?”

“You are my world, you are my everything. I want to marry you. I need to marry you. Now get your ass in that room, get ready and I expect you coming down that aisle when you’re called.”

“Gosh, language Rogers.” Tony said back sarcastically. Steve went back to his room, where Nat and Bucky were talking.

“So you still getting married?” Bucky asked.

“Yes Buck, now is my best man ready?”

“Always,” Bucky smiled, his long hair was pulled into a man bun, he always wanted to wear his hair like that, he said something about changing it up, and ‘fitting in with the new generation’, however everyone seemed to forget to tell Bucky that man buns weren’t technically in fashion still. Only thirty minutes later it was time. Steve went out first. Bucky and him walked side by side down the aisle, and Nat followed. She was wearing a deep red floor length dress, it was tight in just the right places, and she looked bad ass coming down that aisle. Not even the sexy kind of bad ass, but the kind of bad ass where if you looked at her like she was sexy, she might cut your head off.

Steve stopped at the alter, he had a nervous smile on his face. His cheeks flushed and stormy, blue eyes sparkled a bit in the sunlight. He had on a navy blue tuxedo, and a white tie. He toyed with the idea of red, but he didn’t want to look too “captain America-y”. For the past few months of planning this wedding, Steve had repeatedly asked what Tony was wearing, and he kept getting the same answer, “you’ll see on our wedding day”, so Steve is naturally very excited. For all he knows Tony could come walking down that aisle in the Captain America suit...

“Tony’s not coming down the aisle in the Captain America suit is he? No no, he’s not.” Steve thinks to himself. One thing Steve has learned from being with Tony, is to never assume what Tony is going to do, because chances are he’ll do the complete opposite of what you think.

Then one of Tony and Steve’s favourite slow songs starts playing. It’s not their song, but it’s definitely one of their favourites.

Rhodey and Bruce came down the aisle, and Tony followed. He had a white tuxedo, and a navy blue tie, which had a small caption America shield on it.

You could tell Tony was shaking a bit, and taking deep breaths, but through it all he had the cutest smile on his face. He stepped up onto the alter and Steve grabbed both of his hands.

“Nice tie,”

“I thought you’d like it,” Tony winked and smiled at the soldier.

The music stopped and the officiant began to speak,

“Good afternoon, family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Tony and Steve...” then the officiant went on and on, words that Steve and Tony forgot about, words that went right over their heads.

“The grooms have decided to read their own vows,” the officiant stepped back a bit and allowed Steve sand Tony to talk, Steve went first.

“Tony, I can’t promise you everything, I can’t promise you perfection, but I can promise to keep you safe, to keep you protected, and to love you even when I hate you. Ever since I met you, you were this arrogant, sarcastic, genius, who managed to make me fall absolutely and completely in love with you. Even when you don’t sleep for 72 hours straight, and refuse to come out of the lab, or insist on updating your suit even though you just made new adjustments the night before. Tony, I love you and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life proving it to you,” a smile swept across Steve’s face as he looked up from the piece of paper he brought for his vows, and saw Tony tearing up. Tony never teared up, Tony never was the guy to show his emotions, but here he was, standing in front of everyone he knew, even some people he didn’t, and he was tearing up, because the love of his life, was telling him he felt just the same.

Maybe Tony does have bad luck, but for what it’s worth, Steve is Tony’s good luck charm.


End file.
